Big Hero 6 (film)
Big Hero 6 is an American 3D computer-animated superhero-comedy film directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is inspired by the Marvel comic book series "Big Hero 6" and was released on November 7, 2014. Plot The film is set in a fictional futuristic hybrid metropolis called San Fransokyo (a portmanteau of San Francisco and Tokyo). Hiro Hamada is a young robotics genius who spends his time participating in back alley robot fights. His older brother, Tadashi, worried that Hiro is wasting his potential, takes Hiro to the lab at his university. There, Hiro meets Tadashi's friends GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred, as well as Baymax, a personal healthcare robot Tadashi created. Hiro also meets Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of the robotics program. Amazed by the students' projects, Hiro decides to apply there. With help from Tadashi and his friends, Hiro invents microbots, swarms of miniature robots he can control telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter, in order to gain admission at an annual exhibition. Callaghan is very impressed by the microbots and offers Hiro an invitation to the school. Alistair Krei, owner of the technology giant Krei Tech, is also impressed and offers to buy them, but Hiro refuses. As they leave to celebrate Hiro's success, a fire suddenly breaks out in the exhibition. Tadashi rushes in to rescue Callaghan, but the building explodes and both are killed. As a result of losing his brother, Hiro withdraws from others. One day, Hiro accidentally activates Baymax and discovers a twitching microbot. While Hiro believes it is malfunctioning, Baymax thinks it is trying to go somewhere. Baymax follows the microbot to an abandoned warehouse just as Hiro catches up. There, they discover that someone has been mass-producing Hiro's microbots, but are attacked by a masked man controlling the microbots telepathically. Realizing that he stole them, Hiro decides to catch him and upgrades Baymax with battle armor and karate moves. Following the microbot again, they find the masked man at the harbor but are surprised by Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. When the masked man attacks them, they flee in Wasabi's car and hide in Fred's family mansion. Realizing that Baymax scanned the masked man's vitals, Hiro decides to upgrade Baymax further so he can scan the entire city to find him. Hiro also builds supersuits for himself and his friends. When scanning the city, Baymax locates the masked man on a quarantined island. There, the group discovers a former Krei Tech lab that was experimenting with teleportation technology. The test went awry when one of the portals became unstable and the test pilot disappeared into it. Because of this, they suspect that Krei is the masked man. When the masked man appears, they attempt to steal his mask, where they deduce the transmitter is located. They eventually succeed in unmasking him and learn that he is Professor Callaghan, who explains he intentionally set the fire so he could steal Hiro's microbots. Realizing that Tadashi died for nothing, Hiro angrily removes Baymax's healthcare chip and orders him to kill Callaghan. GoGo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey are able to stop Baymax and reinsert his chip, but Callaghan escapes in the process. Angry at them for preventing him from getting revenge, Hiro leaves with Baymax. Hiro attempts to remove Baymax's healthcare chip once more, but breaks down when Baymax asks him if killing Callaghan will make him feel better. Baymax then plays recordings of Tadashi during Baymax's development. Hiro realizes that killing Callaghan is not what Tadashi would have wanted and makes amends with his friends. After examining more footage of the teleporter test, they discover that the test pilot was Callaghan's daughter Abigail and realize that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei, whom he blames for her death. Using the microbots, Callaghan repairs the portal device and uses it to destroy Krei Tech's new headquarters. The heroes arrive and battle Callaghan, destroy the microbots, and take the mask from him. However, the portal remains active and becomes increasingly unstable. As everyone runs away, Baymax detects life within the portal. Realizing that it must be Abigail, Hiro and Baymax rush in to save her. However, debris inside the portal damages Baymax's armor, and the only way to save Hiro and Abigail is to send them through with his rocket fist. Hiro refuses to leave Baymax behind, but Baymax convinces him that it is the only option. Hiro and Abigail make it back through the portal, and Callaghan is arrested. Later, as Hiro settles into Tadashi's old lab, he discovers Baymax's health care chip in the rocket fist. He rebuilds Baymax's body and reactivates him. The six friends then continue their exploits through the city, helping those in need. In a post-credits scene, Fred, back at his mansion, talks to a photo of his father, telling him he would be proud of him. Fred accidentally opens a secret door and, upon entering, finds weapons, armor, and superhero gear. His father then arrives (voiced by Stan Lee) and states they have a lot to talk about before the two embrace. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *T.J. Miller as Fred Trivia *The film mainly draws from Big Hero 6's mini-series, where Wasabi and Fred first appeared, replacing Silver Samurai and others. We are Chris Williams, Don Hall, Roy Conli, and Paul *The part where Fred likes to make movies about himself in a rubber suit stomping on boxes may have been inspired from his original power: the ability to transform into a giant monster that can stomp down houses. *Although it is based on a Marvel comic of the same name, there are many changes, including character names, the setting, the ethnicities of characters, the backstories, and several plot points: **Several characters don't appear in the film due to copyright issues. **The character originally known as Wasabi No-Ginger has his last name officially dropped from the film, and is simply referred to as Wasabi. Many official Disney merchandise and sites, however, still refer to him as "Wasabi No-Ginger". *Although based on a Marvel property, Big Hero 6 is not part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This is the first Disney animated feature to show the studio logos in the beginning, and the main title, the closing credits sequence and the studio logos at the end. **At the beginning, the logo combo was similar to the previous film Frozen, but the logo's music is heard instead of the opening song (That plays over it.) **At the end, the logo combo was the same as Frozen. *James Cromwell and Alan Tudyk previously co-starred in the 2004 film I, Robot. *This is the first Walt Disney Animation Studios feature to have the "Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios, Burbank, California" credit at the end. **Pixar does the same thing in the ending credits in all of their movies. *Many Disney characters are seen in the movie including Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. **When Hiro is talking with his Aunt, there is a picture of Mochi wearing a Stitch suit behind him. **In Fred's mansion, there is a Stitch pillow in the background, on his bed. **There is a Wreck-it Ralph statue on Hiro's bedroom desk, as well as a replica of EVE's head. **Hans, from Frozen, is seen on a wanted poster at the police department and as a statue in Fred's mansion. Reception The film has received generally favorable reviews from film critics and moviegoers. The film currently holds a 'Fresh' rating of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, signifying great reviews.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/big_hero_6/?adid=home_list2a Rotten Tomatoes Big Hero 6] References Category:Films Category:Big Hero 6 Film Franchise